


nightmares

by tototooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> somebody must stop me from writing i swear

Kenma was sitting in the bean bag chair in the corner of Kuroo's room, playing Pokémon X on his Nintendo 3DS. His bleached hair had gotten in front of his face and bothered him a lot, but he was too focused on playing and probably a bit lazy. Kuroo was outside for two hours already with no sign of him coming home soon. Kenma felt lonely. The boy tried to ignore it the same way he was ignoring his hair. He was too tired of waiting, so he snuggled up under the blankets on Kuroo's bed. He fell asleep soon after.

He dreamed of Kuroo, already graduated and going to college. Leaving him behind. And even forgetting about that he had ever existed. Forget that he even loved him. It had always been one of his biggest fears that he would immediately admit he had. It was honestly the scariest and it couldn't be compared to any other. Lately he had been having the same nightmare over and over again and he knew that one day it would be reality. With all the details. Even more painful. He couldn't tell why was he so sure in his predictions. It was the feeling he had. Though, Kuroo had never left his side until now, going to college was something completely different. Mainly because Kenma wasn't planning on doing it. He was barely catching up with all the homework until now and his boyfriend had to help him before exams. He wasn't psychically ready to go to a college.

He woke up literally crying. He was more distracted of the thought that he could feel strong arms around him. And Kuroo's scent. He opened his eyes slowly and met Kuroo's. Dark eyes looking straight into his own. The look on his face was radiating warmth. 

"Sorry I took so long," the black haired male calmly said.

"Kuroo..." Kenma realized his eyes were watering and he hid his face behind his hands, but Kuroo moved them away right after and cupped his cheeks.

"Nightmare?"

"Mhm..."

"What was it?" Kenma buried his face in the other's chest, quietly sobbing.

"I've had the same nightmare for over a month now," the younger boy mumbled. "You went to college and left me behind..."

Kuroo knit his eyebrow and lifted Kenma's chin, making him look at him. The other struggled, but finally gave up and looked back at his boyfriend. "Do you really think I'll ever leave you behind? Or forget about you? Do you think I am able to do that? Kenma, I can't even if I tried or wanted to." He gently moved away the strands of hair that had gotten in front of Kenma's cat-like golden eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you way too much for that to happen. Do you understand that?"

"But what if it happens?!" the blond male objected. "What am I going to do? I can't deal with being alone. You know it. I need you."  

Kuroo placed a peck on Kenma's lips. "It had to be a surprise, but it seems like I will have to tell you now. Once I graduate, we're going to get our own apartment and we will live together. Mom said she's fine with it. We're still having some difficulties with convincing your parents. My point is that if we live together, I'm never going to leave you. Is that okay for you?"

Kenma was looking at him with the most confused look he could make, tears still running down his cheeks. Kuroo wiped them off with his thumbs, but they seemed endless. "Live... together?" The black haired male nodded. "Aren't you planning on finding a girl and probably even marrying her? Having kids? Having a family?"

"Why would I want that if I've got you? You are enough. And you are well aware of the fact that I'm never going to be able to love someone the way I love you. I can't even fall in love with someone else." Kenma interrupted him by kissing him. He suddenly felt like doing it. "Please don't ever think I'm going to leave you," Kuroo's voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears, too.

"Kuroo... Don't cry..." Kenma kissed him sloppily and hugged him. "I love you, too."

The older male pressed his lips against the other's forehead and remained like that until they had both calmed down. Soon he was whispering sweet things against the boy's skin while planting small kissed all over his face. Kenma was trying to hold his giggle but he failed miserably. A wide grin appeared on his face as his boyfriend told him that he had bought apple pie. They went to the kitchen and ate the pie, leaving a piece for Kuroo's mom for when she came back from work. 

"So you didn't answer me," Kuroo mused. "Do you want to live with me?"

"Of course," Kenma smiled warmly and hugged Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> *listens to ikon aggressively*
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://bertholdt-hoovers-butt.tumblr.com)  
> [I also have an art blog ](https://can-butt-art.tumblr.com)  
> [this.](http://myanimelist.net/profile/matsukawas)


End file.
